1 Experemental Quack Parodies: Heart Broken
by ChibiRyuichiChan
Summary: Experimental Quack Fanfiction is a series of Role Playing video game based parodies. Heartbroken follows the basic plot of Hamtaro: Ham Ham Heartbreak. contests in every chapter VILONECETOYAXYUKI SHONEN AI


Chapter: Part 1: Jingle Bells  
Genre: Horror/Parody/Comedy/Romance  
Rating: PG-13 violence  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CardCaptors, CardCaptor Sakura: Master of the Clow, Tsubasa, Hamtaro: Ham Ham Heartbreak, or Gravitation. (or Harry Potter for this chapter) I don't own the characters and I don't own any of scenarios and events that take place in these stories, but THIS story is my idea so no take-y XD. Something i would LIKE to be mine is a Kumagoro plushie. Does anyone know where i can buy one other than Yahoo Japan? (I don't read Japanese, but speak a little) I also own the idea for Experimental Quack Parodies, but i dont own the video games they were based on.  
  
A pitchfork is stabbing a heart. Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump... the heart throbs as the fork plunges deeper and deeper into it. The heart twitches on the ground until it finally bursts and showers the sky and ground with a crimson colored river of blood. A short hooded figure in a pink cloak withdraws its pitchfork from the hearts core. The figure laughs silently to its self and walks away without a word. The sound of a jingle- bells fill the deserted fairground's night air... "Jingle...Jingle...Jingle..."  
  
"Uuugh...Uuugh..." Toya Kinomoto was tossing and turning in his slumber.  
"Hey Toya! I need you to do me a favor! Come downstairs!" Toya ejected from his sleep at the sound of his sister Sakura calling him from downstairs. Toya looked at the clock. It was almost 10 am, but it was Saturday so he could sleep in.  
"Coming, brat..." Toya groggily slumped out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He was trying to remember the dream he was having, but he was having trouble. He and his sister always have trouble at remembering dreams.  
"It must be a family trait," he thought to himself. He could remember the feeling he got from it though. It was like he had never been loved in all his life and all feelings of happiness had never existed.  
"No wonder, I was reading Harry Potter last night. Sounds like dementors..." Toya reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He flopped down on a chair and planted his face in the kitchen table.  
"Gosh, Toya! Does it always take you 10 minutes to walk downstairs?" Sakura was impatient. She was already dressed and making breakfast. It was her turn to cook so she made pancakes. It was all she knew how to cook.  
"Hey brat, the butter on the pancakes looks different." Toya poked at the butter and it whizzed across the pancakes and bubbled.  
"You don't have to insult the butter, I didn't cook that. But if you dont have anything to say about the pancakes I guess I'm turning into a great chef after all! Hahahaa!" Sakura smugly ate a pancake smothered in butter and laughed to herself. Her face turned pale and she dropped her fork.   
"BATHROOM!!!" She ran out of the kitchen with a hand over her mouth. Toya noticed a word engraved on the butter. It said, "soap"  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura returned from the restroom. Her face was still pale. She put her hands on her hips.  
"About that favor, Toya. I need you to go find Yuki for me. I tried calling him and he's not home. I'd go find him myself, but you know where all of his usual hang-outs are." Toya walked over to the door and put his shoes on standing up.  
"I guess I could find him, I don't have work today and I want to see him again." Sakura noticed the uneaten pancakes on the table covered in mushy soap.  
"Hey! You never ate my pancakes!" She lookup and noticed Toya had already left.  
"He is SUCH an imbecile..."

!!!!OK! That was chapter one! Did I ScArE yOu??? Probably not...ehehe... Please review my story! I'm a noobie to Fanfiction writing, But i hope I'm good! I really try hard to keep all the characters have the same personality as in the TV shows and manga, But I think Sakura came out to snotty... Maybe if the story is good enough I'll publish a doujinshi on American Comiket! You'd buy, right??? RIGHT??? A major difference you might've noticed between Hamtaro and Heart Broken is the opening dream sequence. There was no blood, and it wasn't a human heart, it was a valentine heart in the video game... If any of you people out there reading this story might've thought you'd like to buy the Hamtaro game for yourself or little brother/sister, don't think its a gore-fest because of my opening scene. The game is rated E for Everyone. I'm trying to keep this story and the video game as different as possible, but still following the same basic story lines, so that those who read played the game wont get bored. Am i doing a good job? Sayonara and oyasumina!!!!  
  
CONTEST DEADLINE: JUNE 23 2004: the first person to correctly guess who the hooded pink figure is before I write the next chapter can have a leading role in Part 2 with their favorite bishonen!  
  
HINT: It's an inanimate object that was claimed to be real by an over-the- top genki (genki=hyper) male character  
  
HINTHINT: Its not from any CardCaptor Series, but another shonen-ai one.  
  
HINTHINTHINT: Ok, I practically just gave it away; if no one gets this, I'll be REALLY disappointed.  
  
**Part 1: Completed 6:45 PM 6/20/04 **


End file.
